


keep me in your silence

by marshall_line



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14210787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: чонён по сей день не знает, о чём вообще жалеет: о том, что это случилось или что закончилось.





	keep me in your silence

**Author's Note:**

> *цветочное!ау  
> *сиквел к [этому](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839885/chapters/32186322)

чонён возвращается в сеул после долгих путешествий по европе. сынён же вернулась три месяца назад, оставив её одну справляться с внезапно возникнувшей проблемой. чонён отказалась от помощи, она бы отказалась от любой, это же чонён.

да и кто ей поможет.

 

она больше не говорит. вообще. ни слова—

изо рта торчат бутоны белого, чего же ещё, и листва.

ей всё красиво подрезали, чтобы можно было скрыть за маской и шарфом; ничего уже не прорастёт всё равно — её горло полное, сердце тоже. чонён хотелось, чтобы оно было пустым всегда, но этот чёртов кусок мяса, перегоняющий кровь и теперь заключённый в стеблях, решил по-своему. сопротивляться ему бесполезно, как бы чонён не старалась. она делает это всю жизнь с завидным упорством, словно доказывает себе и всем, что она сильнее всего вот этого вот. на деле же не так, но чонён проще воздвигнуть вокруг стены.

крепчайшие и непробивные.

никто к ней не дотянется — и она никого не пустит.

то, что сана смогла когда-то оказаться за ними, было, наверное, случайностью — моментом неожиданной слабости.

чонён по сей день не знает, о чём вообще жалеет: о том, что это случилось или что закончилось.

 

первое время было невероятно сложно воспринимать всё как должное, как что-то обычное, ведь это не было таким. чонён всё ещё чувствует себя покалеченной. она мало ест и мало пьёт, плохо дышит и молчит. у неё совсем пропал голос, да и вряд ли бы он был. в её-то состоянии. может, это наказание за что-то конкретное или за всё. чонён думает, что заслужила: за то, как обошлась с саной; за то, какой неуверенной она была; за то, что в итоге сбежала, чтобы ни с чем не разбираться.

когда сынён увидела распустившийся из неё сад, она сказала: значит, суждено.

сказала: ты бежишь не туда.

и: тебе надо обратно.

чонён не нравится судьба, не нравится цвести, не нравится любить, не нравится бежать. ей вообще ничего не нравится.

чонён хочется разве что покоя — и сейчас он у неё есть.

в её вынужденной тишине.

 

наён: и чем ты займёшься?

чонён: ничем

наён: а как насчёт того, чтобы снова стать моим менеджером?

чонён: ты же помнишь, почему я ушла

наён: сана больше не

чонён: меня не интересует, что она делает

наён: танцует

чонён: ...

наён: лучше тебя у меня менеджеров никогда не было, а мне нужен один. срочно

наён: ты мне нужна, эй

чонён: я лучше, потому что с детства клею тебе на колени пластыри

наён: ну вот!!

чонён: ты невыносима

наён: да :р

чонён ни на что, вообще-то, не соглашается, но обещает прийти, почему нет, завтра в её новую студию. у наён как раз в разгаре запись альбома, и чонён всё равно надо развеяться. она который день после возвращения сидит дома, запертая внутри самой себя и не понимающая, что давит сильнее: настоящие стены или те, что так и остались вокруг неё. со всех сторон. ни один цветок их не пробил. чонён ни на что, вообще-то, не соглашается, зная наперёд, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, как не вышло и тогда.

 

чонён приходит на пару часов раньше.

в студии никого к этому времени нет — и наён, скорей всего, опоздает.

чонён, осматривая помещение, переживает абсолютно всё, от чего она убежала, заново. надо не забывать: она здесь не за этим. чонён разваливается на диване, большом и жёлтом, и её почти что сразу клонит в сон, и было бы неплохо ему всё-таки поддаться, как дверь открывается. чонён надеется, что это наён (вряд ли) или хотя бы кто-то из её команды, но нет. конечно. это сана. кто же ещё. она была в жизни чонён везде — и она везде сейчас, и прямо перед ней, благо чонён в куртке с капюшоном, с маской и шарфом — прячет цветы, так что сана не обращает на неё никакого внимания, но садится рядом.

чонён прикидывается спящей, это не сложно, ей же хочется.

всё идёт нормально, пока сана вдруг не задаёт совершенно обычный вопрос:

— не подскажете который час? телефон сел, а часы на стене не идут.

чонён бы не сказала, даже если бы не была немой.

она достаёт из кармана свой, снимает блокировку и протягивает сане, и тут до неё доходит, какую ошибку — одну из многих и не последнюю — она совершила, потому что сана охает, глядя на её обои: ту самую фотографию, где они все вместе.

чонён поставила её. как напоминание. чего-то.

— чонён?

то, как сана произносила её имя, всегда било чонён под дых, и её внезапно начинает трясти, и она ни к чему не готова, к сане тем более, поэтому чонён подрывается с места и уходит, хлопая дверью. позже она пишет наён: прости, не дождалась, и закрывается в своей квартире. опять. это не выход и так не проще, и не будет, но чонён безумно устала, и ей ничего не нужно.

она не убегает на край света на следующий же день, ведь сана.

всё равно. найдёт её и там. раз нашла.

найдёт и снова.

 

наён: я должна была сказать что сана теперь у меня на бэк-вокале, но ты не хотела знать, что она делает, поэтому я промолчала, а потом забыла

чонён: только не начинай себя винить

наён: уже

чонён: работай над своим альбомом и не думай о всякой чепухе

наён: ты!! не!! чепуха!!

чонён: меньше знаков восклицания

наён: сана о тебе всё время спрашивает

наён: ну то есть она и так спрашивала. изо дня в день. но вот

чонён: ...

наён: почему вы вообще расстались

чонён: я не знаю

наён: супер

чонён: как есть

наён: жаль, ты не видишь, как я закатываю сейчас глаза

чонён: и слава богу

наён не отправляет: мне бы так хотелось, чтобы всё было прежним

не отправляет: и чтобы тебе не было страшно

вместо этого чонён приходит: моё предложение всё ещё в силе

хотя наён знает, что «да» на это она не услышит никогда. 

 

это было так: наён мечтала стать звездой, а чонён — чтобы она не убилась, поэтому она не раздумывая заняла вакансию менеджера — самое близкое к наён место.

это было так: наён ждал успех, продолжительный и колоссальный, а чонён волновал не он — она старалась уберечь наён от всего на свете, это была её работа, но не уберегла себя. 

это было так: в подтанцовке наён появились новые лица — сана и момо, и чонён, увидев их впервые, даже не представляла, чем это обернётся (для неё), хотя могло и не.

это было так: они все подружились, это было не сложно, особенно когда они были ежедневно вместе. у чонён со всеми были хорошие отношения — и она всем нравилась, потому что была единственной, у кого получалось привести наён в чувство, не дать ей раскиснуть или начать истерику, или взять и сдаться. на полпути. пока чонён тряслась над ней, сана наблюдала, всё замечала, иногда пыталась чем-то помочь, чтобы не быть просто танцующим телом на заднем плане. чонён не понимала, зачем ей это, но была рада, что с наён мог справиться кто-то ещё. в один из таких моментов их друг другом накрыло: сана вскружила ей голову и забралась так глубоко, что не вырвать. а потом. всё закончилось. не потому, что у чонён больше не кружило: она боялась, что не перестанет. и не перестало.

это было так: чонён ушла от наён, чтобы не видеть сану, и ушла от саны, чтобы не сойти с ума. побег казался ей тогда необходимым — и он же привёл чонён назад, когда сердце её предало — и зацвело. наружу. пышной белизной. забирая у неё воздух.

это было так: чонён никуда так и не убежала.

 

и не убежит.

 

она несколько раз порывается съездить к чеён, но что-то постоянно останавливает. чонён кажется: если она увидит чужое счастье, её им раздавит, поэтому не спешит. чеён же зовёт сама, как только узнаёт, что чонён, вообще-то, в сеуле уже давным-давно.

_мы с миной переехали — и до сих пор не разобрали коробки._

_лишняя пара рук нам не помешает!_

на чонён действует мгновенно.

 

когда чеён открывает ей дверь, она едва сдерживает слёзы, чонён не разрешает им пролиться, чтобы ничего нового не проросло. чеён правда всё видит — её глаза чисты. столько лет успело пройти, прежде чем это произошло, и чонён не было с ней, но. был тот, кто должен был изначально. мина тоже её приветствует, и чонён хочется разрыдаться ещё сильнее, ведь у мины, пусть и пропали колючки, всё осталось — и она цветёт.

красиво.

как может цвести мюи мина.

если у них всё в порядке, тогда цветам пора опасть или врасти обратно в сердце, уйти раз и навсегда? если у них всё в порядке, тогда почему чонён так больно на них смотреть?

они обнимают её обе — и чонён случайно задевает рукой пару лепестков на шеи мины, и те замирают у неё на ладони. нежно-розовым. так похожим на чеён. и чонён — всего на секунду — ощущает всю ту любовь между ними, о которой им не нужно говорить, и чонён даёт волю слезам. они стекают её под маску — и бутоны, надёжно за ней спрятанные, раскрываются, расправляют листья на усталых стеблях, стремясь всё выше и выше.

её просто-напросто ломает.

наверное, бежала чонён от этого.

 

— и ты не говоришь?

совсем.

— а с саной—

ни в коем случае.

чеён не убеждает её потом, что ей надо всё выяснить или понять, или принять, или наконец-то остановиться — и перебороть этот страх. перед чем-то, чего чонён до конца осознать не в состоянии. чеён не убеждает её ни в чём, только просит себя беречь. точно так же, как она годами берегла наён. самое время. чонён только кивает, не произнося ни слова.

её голос умер. в её собственном саду.

 

чонён без понятия, как она оказывается в той же студии, на том же диване, в ожидании наён. та, конечно, не обещала, что придёт минута в минуту, но чонён упрямо сидит, играет в игры на телефоне, слушает демки, которые наён скинула ей накануне, и всё ещё ждёт.

а дожидается в итоге—

в каждой точке этого города, этой планеты.

в каждом уголке. сердца чонён.

это всегда будет сана.

больше никто.

— чонён?

она могла бы сбежать, как тогда, но у неё болят ноги — чонён шла сюда пешком, поэтому она не двигается и ничего не отвечает. по многим причинам. сана не продолжает, не добивается от неё внимания, как раньше, просто занимает место рядом с ней.

они сидят в тишине.

такой им непривычной.

сана никогда не замолкала — в любой ситуации находила что сказать, а сейчас — нет.

чонён отчаянно вжимается в диван; они не виделись два бесконечных года — и расстояние между ними в этот момент именно такое; сана не тянется к ней — она тянулась каждую секунду; чонён не тянется тем более — она ни разу не делала этого первой: ей не хватало духу. страх был сильнее. они обе ждут наён, наверное, зря.

та присылает сообщение: я немного задерживаюсь :р

чонён: и ЧТО тебя ТАК задерживает?

чонён: момо?

наён: ...

чонён: да, я знаю

наён: ты жопа

чонён: и это я знаю

наён: я!! приду!!

чонён: конечно!! ты!! придёшь!! завтра, например

наён: Ты Жопа™

такой разговор с наён помогает отвлечься, забыть, где она и с кем, даже улыбнуться. может, последнее и заставляет сану снова к ней обратиться:

— чонён, мы можем—

_поговорить_

остаётся не озвученным.

чонён поворачивается и стягивает маску вниз: изо рта всё так же торчат цветы. их стало, вообще-то, больше, но они меньше размером — и не раскрываются: застыли в том же. ожидании. что и чонён. сана смотрит на неё во все глаза — они наполняются влагой.

сразу начинают поблёскивать.

лампами этой комнаты.

светом саны.

чонён ненавидит, когда люди плачут: она не знает, как их при этом успокоить. чонён ненавидела те слёзы на щеках саны, когда они расставались, им не было конца, как и нет им сейчас, когда она делится с чонён своей честностью:

— мне было так страшно к тебе когда-то подойти, знаешь. я наблюдала издалека, как ты нянчишься с наён, и как она за тебя цепляется, и думала, что здесь всё понятно, и не надеялась, что вообще буду тебе интересна. мне было так страшно получить от тебя отказ, а потом надоесть. мне было так страшно, чонён, я боялась всё время. может, этот страх и не позволил тебя удержать, но я отпустила, потому что этого ты и хотела: и не меня, и не мою любовь, и всё же. мне всегда было важно, чего ты хочешь, даже если казалось, что всё наоборот. прости, что я — такая глупая — привела тебя к _этому_.

чонён хочет сказать ей на это: я любила тебя.

сказать: я люблю тебя.

и: повторять это снова и снова, пока не охрипнет.

но чонён молчит.

эта любовь, которую она так и не победила, сделала её немой.

чонён ненавидит плакать сама, хотя они с наён в детстве постоянно рыдали из-за какой-нибудь ерунды, и чонён приходилось потом вытирать наён лицо — такое зарёванное оно было. всё это в прошлом, и чонён больше так не плачет, но. слова саны.

выбивают из колеи.

и она не может остановиться.

сана обнимает её порывисто — и чонён не успевает даже отреагировать, и ничему не сопротивляется, и не знает, получится ли когда-нибудь, и тут она замечает. как из-под кофты саны пробивается. один маленький цветочек. белый и хрупкий. что-то в чонён жаждет к нему прикоснуться — и она дотрагивается пальцем, и сана заметно от этого вздрагивает.

чонён с трудом дышит, так сильно сана прижимает к ней себя, и её накрывает памятью с головой: сана уже так. её обнимала. всего раз. через месяц чонён подалась в бега.

теперь бежать нет смысла.

ей некуда.

и чонён обнимает сану в ответ, и по-прежнему, несмотря ни на что, любит.

даже если никогда не перестанет этого бояться. 

 

через пару дней цветы осыпаются. все до единого.

горло чонён совсем пустое, а сердце — нет.

голос же к ней так и не возвращается.


End file.
